The present invention is generally directed to a gaming apparatus capable of playing multiple games based on the occurrence of a predetermined outcome in a first game. In particular, the gaming apparatus allows the player to wager on at least one of the multiple games based on user identifiable criteria.
Traditional gaming units, such as video slots and video poker by way of example, often allow a player to participate in an alternate or bonus game that is intended to enhance and increase the payout awarded in the base game. The opportunity to participate in the bonus game is triggered by the occurrence of a predetermined condition in the base game, such as a winning outcome or the occurrence of a predefined indicator or symbol. Alternate games such as xe2x80x9cDouble-Upxe2x80x9d games offer the player the opportunity to increase (typically double) the proceeds awarded in the base game as described in Yoseloff, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,711 B1. Common xe2x80x9cDouble-Upxe2x80x9d type games include a color guessing game or a high-low game that offers the player a 50/50 chance of winning. These games generally provide the player with two possible selections, such as: requiring the player to choose whether the next card will be black or red, or larger or smaller than a certain predefined value. By selecting the correct binary choice the player can double or lose the winnings awarded in the base game. The alternate game may be repeated until the player chooses to exit or some predetermined condition is satisfied, such as the accumulation of a maximum winning amount, or a certain number of rounds have been played.
Other known embodiments of the bonus game often begin by generating a plurality of player-selectable areas, such as squares arranged to form a grid-like pattern, on a display unit. The player is then prompted to select on of the player-selected areas. Upon selection of one of the player-selectable areas by the player, a randomly selected image and award is revealed to the player. The player continues to select areas and have the corresponding images and awards revealed until at least three matching images have been revealed. When a sufficient number of images and awards have been matched and revealed, the individual awards associated with each image are tallied to determine a total award. The total award is then increased by a predefined multiplier corresponding to the matched images selected by the player. The remaining unselected areas and their corresponding images and award values may then be revealed to the player.
In one aspect, the invention is directed to a gaming apparatus that may include a display unit capable of generating video images, a value input unit, and a controller operatively coupled to the display unit and the value input unit. The controller may further comprise a processor and a memory operatively coupled to the processor. The controller may be programmed to facilitate play of a first game, and a second game following play of the first game.
The second game may represent a matching game in which a user may be prompted, by the controller, to select a visually perceptible image from a plurality of selectable visually perceptible images, in which each of the visually perceptible images may be a different image. After selection of an image, the controller may be programmed to cause a plurality of visually perceptible images to be randomly displayed on the display unit, each of the displayed images comprising one of the user selectable images.
The controller may further be programmed to determine a payout value based on how many of the displayed images match the image selected by the user. The payout value may be based on a first payout factor if exactly one of the displayed images matches the image selected by the user, or the payout factor may be based on a second payout factor, which is greater than the first factor, if exactly two or more of the displayed images match said user-selected image.